


peppermint kisses

by Casafrass



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Fluff, Happy holidays my darlings, John is a good brother, Kisses, M/M, McLennon, Modern AU, idk i tried, paul is a cute elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casafrass/pseuds/Casafrass
Summary: John had somehow gotten roped into taking his sisters to the mall on Christmas Eve to see Santa. It’s sort of a disaster, but John meets a very cute Christmas elf, which makes it alright in the end.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	peppermint kisses

**Author's Note:**

> they said “make the yuletide gay” so here i am. happy christmas eve! ❤️

“Can we go in there? Please, please! They have the Frozen castle,” Jackie cried, bouncing beside John. He held her hand tighter, knowing how much energy she got when surrounded by sparkly capitalism. 

“No, Jacks. We’ve gotta go see Santa first. We can go look at toys later.” 

Curse his mum and Mimi for roping him into a trip to the mall with his sisters. Julia was a bit calmer, though not by much. John could still see that glint in her eye as they’d walked past GameStop. Just because she wasn’t a Frozen fan didn’t mean she wasn’t just as much of a terror around Christmastime. 

John had only agreed because Mimi had decided to create conditions for which John could borrow Uncle George’s truck. And his mum had been so sweet, playing up the _“the girls really want to spend time with you...”_ angle. 

John supposed he could afford to give more anyway. But still. Photos with Santa on Christmas Eve? That was pushing it a little too far.

“John, can we go look at the consoles afterward?” Julia asked, leaning against John’s arm.  
“Sure, if it’s not too late. How do you expect to get one though?” 

Julia stuck her hip out with all the attitude of a nine-year-old. 

“From my Christmas money, duh. Mum said she might buy me a game too.”  
“Is that so?” John sassed back, mirroring her stance and crossing his eyes. 

“Look, there he is! Santa!” Jackie squealed, suddenly possessing superhuman strength. She eagerly dragged John towards the huge display covered in fake snow and neon lights. 

“Jackie, yer gonna make one of my arms longer than the other. Slow down, he’s not goin’ anywhere,” John urged, trying to reel her back. 

They finally got in line and Jackie kept darting out to see how many people were in front of them.  
“I’m gonna ask for a dollhouse and a science kit and a mermaid tail and a pony...” Jackie began to list, dancing around.  
“All that? What’re you gonna get for next Christmas, then? Gotta save _something.”_  
“Nuh-uh,” Jackie sang. “Gonna find new stuff.” 

“Next!” 

John ushered Jackie forward. 

“C’mon, don’t be shy, Jacks.” She inched forward, climbing onto Santa’s knee. He was still smiling despite the fact that he was working on Christmas Eve and probably wanted to go home. Jackie patted his beard and promptly began to rattle off her Christmas list, swinging her legs occasionally.  
John leaned against the wall behind the tree, keeping one eye on the girls while he scrolled through his Instagram. 

An elf came out from ‘Santa’s Workshop,’ wearing a ridiculous hat with bells and all. 

“Five more minutes before Santa has to take his break,” he announced. There was a chorus of groans. 

John blinked at this guy’s large, droopy eyes and long, bunny-like teeth. He couldn’t have been more than nineteen— definitely not older than John. And, despite the hideous red and white striped shirt and asparagus green tights he was sporting, John really wanted to say hello and try for his own Christmas present. 

A shrill huff drew John’s attention back to the line where a little girl with delicate blonde curls and a mean snarl was stomping up to Jackie and Santa. 

“Hurry up! You’re hogging Santa and we won’t be able to tell him what we want!” she shouted, beginning to pull on Jackie’s shoe. 

John, unfortunately, couldn’t get there fast enough before he watched the unfolding of his youngest sister kicking the blonde in the mouth. But the girl was gutsy and jumped onto Jackie, getting in slaps wherever she could. 

“Oi! Don’t hit her, ya brat!” Julia screeched, and then it was all hell from there. Santa looked terrified, getting bitten when he tried to intervene. 

“Get them _off!”_

John quickly tried to manage Julia first, who was bigger than both girls and therefore could do much more damage. The elf ran over and attempted to separate the other two. John winced as a hand swatted the elf’s nose, making him exclaim in pain. He stumbled back just as a round woman with matching golden hair scooped up the little girl in one go, hollering in her ear. 

“Amelia, what did I say about this? We ain’t gonna go to the mall no more if you’s gonna keep hittin’ people and attackin’ Santa!” She hauled her child away, causing everyone to turn their heads at the commotion. 

Santa stood up, marching over to the sign and twisting it around so it said closed, grumbling about a fifteen-minute break. 

The elf returned Jackie to John’s side and John thanked him, digging around in his pockets for a napkin when he saw that the elf’s nose was bleeding.  
John led him to a group of tables and chairs nearby, scampering to the Auntie Anne’s stand to grab a cup of ice for the bruise forming on the elf’s cheek. 

“Y’alright?” John asked, handing the other boy a napkin full of ice chips. 

“Think I’ll manage. Thank you.”  
He smiled, painfully yet still full of charm, and John knew he was probably wearing the dopiest grin ever. 

“Didn’t know bein' an elf was so risky.” 

“Oh, sure. That girl’s been here before. Her mum always leaves and then she starts shit—oops.” The elf glances sheepishly at Julia and Jackie, then at John. 

“‘s fine. Don’t say that word,” John told them firmly.  
“Only if you get us cinnamon pretzels,” Julia countered.  
“This isn’t a negotiation, smart arse.”  
“There’s another one! Mimi would be real mad if she knew how many bad words we learned today...”  
John rolled his eyes, lips quirking when he heard a giggle from the other boy. He went to the cart and bought two pretzels, satiating the girls for now. 

“So why’re you here on Christmas Eve? Shouldn’t you be at home with family?” John asked.  
“The pay is the best tonight. Plus it’s sort of a seasonal job, you know?”  
“Ah. And who are ya when you’re not workin’ the North Pole?” John knows it’s a weak flirt and normally he’d be much better but this guy is so damn pretty and sweet, John’s brain is feeling mushy. 

“Name’s Paul.”  
“John.”  
“Nice to meet you. These are your sisters?”  
“Sure are. Feisty devils. Me mum wanted photos of them and Santa but that’s probably not happenin’ now.”  
“Who says? We took the pictures. I can have them printed.”  
“You can?” Jackie piped up. John tutted and shook his head.  
“For twenty pounds each, mate? Gonna have t’ pass there.”  
Jackie let out a dejected ‘aww.’  
Paul chewed his lip before setting down his icy napkin.  
“Stay here. I’ll be right back.” He stood and disappeared into the office before John could speak. He stared a bit longer than he should’ve which prompted Julia, who was as observant (or, rather, _nosy_ ) as ever, to start asking questions. 

“D’you know him?”  
“No. Just met him now.”  
“Oh. Do you like him?”  
John shrugged. “He’s alright, I guess.”  
“I think you have a crush on him.”  
John’s eyes widened.  
“I do not,” he hissed, ears blooming red.  
“Do too!” Julia teased, poking his elbow. “Paul and Jo-ohn sitting in a tree. K-I-S—“ 

“I’m back!” Paul suddenly slid into the chair. John glared at Julia to hush and she chewed on her pretzel, smiling mischievously.  
Paul slid a clear envelope to John which held three glossy photographs of Julia and Jackie with Santa. 

“Holy— I can’t accept these. We didn’t pay for them.” 

Normally John wouldn’t have a conscience about this sort of thing but Paul seems really nice and John doesn’t want him to get in trouble. 

“It’s not a big deal. They won’t even miss it, trust me. And if they give any trouble, just complain about tonight.” 

“I could hardly do that. The customer service here is excellent,” John replied, waggling his brows. Paul laughed bashfully, cheeks going pink and John felt quite proud of himself. 

They’re quiet for a few moments and John’s about to gather the nerve to ask Paul for his number when Julia oh-so- _rudely_ interrupts. 

“John, I’m _bored._ Can we go look at toys now?” she whined.  
“Yay, Frozen!” Jackie cheered.  
“I should be getting back too, actually. Shift’s not over,” Paul agreed.  
John started to panic because how on earth was he supposed to talk to Paul again and see him laugh and blush? 

“Oh, right... eh, maybe we'll be 'round?”  
John knows it’s not true but it’s Christmas. Maybe a miracle will happen.  
“Yeah... wait!” Paul looked embarrassed at how loud that was.  
“Um, we have digital photos too! So you can print them wherever. I could give you my number, so I can text them to you,” Paul explained. 

_Miracle granted._

John grinned, admiring Paul for his attempt to be slick but being too excited to tease him. 

Well, maybe not _that_ excited. 

“Doesn’t the mall do that with an automatic number?” John asked. Paul’s face fell immediately and he deflated, rubbing his neck. 

“Oh... er, yeah. Guess they do. I’ll just go get the confirmation number so you can—“ John put a hand on Paul’s arm, cutting him off with a chuckle. 

“I’m just takin’ the piss. I’d gladly accept your number, love.” He reached for his phone.  
Paul blushed and accepted the device, typing in his number. 

“Come on, John!” Julia shouted impatiently, waving from a few yards away. 

“Calm down, the toys aren’t goin’ nowhere!” John called back with a hefty sigh. Paul laughed, nose scrunching up as he did so and on impulse, John pecked his cheekbone. 

“Sorry,” John said immediately, worried he’d overstepped. But Paul merely smiled and kissed John’s lips in return. Paul tasted like peppermint, fingers warm and calloused where he grazed John’s cheek. 

“You’re cute,” Paul murmured as he pulled away, cheekily tucking a candy cane in John’s back pocket. John wondered if perhaps he deserved to be on the naughty list rather than nice. 

“Happy Christmas, John,” Paul smiled, eyes bright as he winked. He walked away and John grinned to himself, clutching his phone. 

_And what a Happy Christmas it was._

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr @casafrass !


End file.
